


Date

by xxCat1989xx



Series: The Drabble Series [4]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxCat1989xx/pseuds/xxCat1989xx
Summary: Mitch wakes up to a surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Plot bunny hit me on the way to work.
> 
> This is not beta'd as Joce is sleeping. :)
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day.  
> Love you all a lot.  
> Cat x

He had no idea what to expect when he walked into the lounge area after he woke up that morning. But it definitely wasn’t this.

Red, heart-shaped balloons fill the space. Enough ribbon to put a craft shop out of business. Rose petal-shaped confetti in every colour littering _every_ surface.

Mitch surveys the room in amazement. And then horror creeps in. Who the hell is going to clean this up?

As he approaches the sofa he sees a cuddly toy, big enough that he’s surprised it wasn't the first thing he saw. The bear is clutching a silver heart and the words ‘LOVE ME’ are stitched into the front. A white envelope is tucked between it's feet.

Mitch lifts up the bear and settles it in his lap as he perches on the edge of the sofa. Picking up the envelope he notes the outside is blank. Curiosity gets the better of him as he turns it over and over in his hands, looking for some sort of clue as to who it could be for.

He opens it up.

 

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Mitchy, please go on a date with me_

_I only want you_

 

Oh.

There’s movement in the corner of his eye. He looks up to see his best friend leaning against the door frame. Scott’s smiling at him, bright and open, but Mitch can see the nerves in the way he’s clenching his fists and furrowing his brow.

He has no idea why Scott’s nervous.

All he had to do was ask.

Mitch smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just won't leave me alone.
> 
> Cat x

“Are you kidding?” Mitch asks, completely surprised by the sight before him. Being in unrequited-love with his best friend for years Mitch has wished for this moment time and time again, accepting that it would never happen when Scott finally became single and still hadn’t made a move.

Scott looks around the room nervously, before settling his eyes back on Mitch. His blue eyes burn and sparkle, and even now, they’re still Mitch’s favourite colour.

“No. I’m not kidding.”

“You really want to take me out on a date?” 

He needs to be certain that Scott is sure about this. It’s one thing to take their friendship to the next level, but if it doesn’t work out, they won’t be able to go back.  _ Mitch _ won’t be able to go back. And he’d rather be friends with Scott and not know what it’s like to be with him, even though he wants it more than anything, than try and do something that could, potentially, be a disaster. 

Scott tilts his head in question. “Why do you look so unsure about this? It’s a date, not a marriage proposal.”

“Oh god,” Mitch starts, dropping his head into his hands, “Scotty, I have something to tell you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY. :) 
> 
> This has kind of run away from me today and I had no idea it was going to be multiple chapters, otherwise I'd have just wrote a one-shot. However, I've already started it so it's staying like this.
> 
> Cat x

“Mitch, if you don’t want to go on a date with me, it’s fine.” Hope sparks and dies in Scott’s eyes and that doesn’t sit well with Mitch.

“That’s not what I was going to say,” he frowns at his friend, confused all of a sudden.

How could Scott think his answer would be ‘no’? Has he not looked at himself in a mirror  _ ever _ ? Scott is every gay man's ideal bloke; all blonde hair, blue eyes, broad shoulders. Mitch has to stop himself from literally drooling whenever Scott comes out his room half-naked; has to resist pouncing whenever he so much as licks his lips in Mitch’s direction. He’s a constant distraction and a welcome sight every single minute of every single day.

But not only is he gorgeous, Scott’s also one of the nicest people Mitch has ever met. He always makes sure Mitch is comfortable when they’re on the road; will always go out of his way to help anyone they know. He adores his family and friends; loves the fans with everything he has.

Say ‘no’? Scott is insane if he thinks that word ever crossed his mind.

He looks at Scott and makes a decision.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I'm done. Thank you for reading. :)
> 
> Cat x

Mitch gets up from his perch on the edge of the sofa. Instantly Scott stands to attention, eyes locked with Mitch’s as he winds his way across the room, effortlessly steps into the gaps between confetti petals. He feels like he’s stalking, like Scott is his prey and Mitch is the predator. Scott audibly gulps when Mitch stops in front of him.

“What were you going to say?” he whispers, barely audible over the blood rushing past Mitch’s ears.

“I was going to tell you I’ve been in love with you since we were 15, so if we do this, there’s no going back.”

Mitch reaches a hand up, surprised it isn’t shaking, and rests it lightly on Scott’s shoulder, rubbing softly at the skin underneath his fingers. And just like always, Scott leans into his touch, placing his right hand on Mitch’s waist and pulling him closer. His left goes up to cup Mitch’s cheek.

“Oh. So that’s a yes to the date?”

Mitch can’t help but laugh out loud, head tilted back, tears forming in his eyes. When he calms down and looks at Scott again, Scott is looking at him in awe, eyes sparkling and smile blinding. 

“Yes, Scott. It’s a yes,” Mitch confirms.

Scott leans forward and presses a kiss to Mitch’s forehead, leaving his lips there as he whispers, “Mitchy? I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Social media links in bio.


End file.
